


Bitcoin Investment

by TheCobraOfHell



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gore, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wound Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCobraOfHell/pseuds/TheCobraOfHell
Summary: You gotta be honest with yourself, this whole deepweb exploration just started off with child-like curiosity that quickly built up into sick fascination. Some of the strangest, most disgusting and gorey porn can be found on it- and Lucio seemed to want to supply that at a moment's notice.





	Bitcoin Investment

The deep web is a deep, dangerous, and sickening place- and yet you can't help yourself.

It, like many other things you like, merely started as a child-like curiosity. You just had to take one look, one glimpse, just to see what exactly went down in those unmonitored circuits. It was confusing and terrifying all bundled in one. You don't even want to talk about some of the shit you'd seen, but then you stumbled upon the livecams. Most were horrifying, real time murders, assaults, and things you dare not mention...

Then you found one aptly named site

'Do what you want- I'm already dead on the inside!'

You lingered there, wondering if this was some suicidal fool looking for extra money-- but then you watched the stream and realized it wasn't just that.  
ou  
He got off on it, he loved it, and no... he didn't die. The stream you watched involved him being continually choked on a noose as someone jerked him off and it was fascinating. Ever since that day, you frequented the stream every week it went on, a constant and reliable viewer. The site was simple and slowly decked itself out as more viewers began to frequent him. You weren't the only one who loved to see the blonde get a good slap.

Two months into your viewing pleasure, they added a new feature- 'Pay to See'.

For every 5 Bitcoin, you gained the privilege to do what you want to him- literally- with his assistant to help of course. Oh boy- were there some kinky bastards. He never seemed to say no, always willing to do anything his faithful viewers paid him to. You had to hand it to him, the guy was dedicated, and it was even slightly admirable.

And for every 10 bitcoin- you got a private chat.

Needless to say, you scavenged and saved all the way up until 10 bitcoin and shelled it out in an instant.

When you join a video chat with him he's already grinning. The camera is angled in such a way that you can only barely see his smile and midway down his naked chest. From what you can tell, he's in some sort of bedroom with, dare you say, romantic lighting. Dimmed, lit only by candle light, sitting on a bed of satin and- hell- you can even catch the glance of rose petals scattered around on top.

"Hello snack~"

"Petals- really?"

You can see his smirk and, damn, a part of you wished you could see his eyes and the gleam they would have. "What? No greeting back?" He shrugs and shifts back, letting more of him come into view. Completed naked, the only thing covering him is the way he crosses one leg over the other. His eyes are stunning, bright, mischievous silver and looking more dangerous framed by his hair and on point eyeliner. You'd compare him to a dangerous snake with only the glass of your monitor able to stop him from striking.

"The petals are classy."

"They're cheesy."

Lucio snorts- he seems to like your spunk, at least a little bit. "You've already handed over your allowance, so, give me your orders..." he prompts slyly, looking mocking as he stares at you.

You thread your fingers over the desk you sat at, leaning in a little and bringing out your own confident grin. "Open those legs- show me everything I paid for."

He chews his lip, impressed by your forwardness, and slowly opens his legs. God- he's half hard already, no doubt, he likes being watched. How long had he been anticipating this? You stare for much too long, admiring the perfect curve and size of his cock- if you look close enough, you notice a piercing- or two. "Delicious..."

"I can't believe I called you snack first-" he comments off handedly, reaching off to the side (out of the camera's view) and bringing back with him a switch blade. He flips it open and immediately traces his skin with the tip of it. "I bet you like this don't you?”

Oh god you do. Lucio’s an expert, tugging you along with thousands of others like the dangle of a carrot on a stick. You watch the drag of his knife, enticed at the little patterns he draws up and down his chest- not quite cutting yet. As if waiting for you to make the prompt. But it’s clear, by the first thing you command, that he wasn’t expecting it- and you love catching him off guard. 

“Where’s your little helper? Shouldn’t they be helping?”

His eyes widen for a fraction and then immediately hood over once he glances above the camera. With only a flick of the wrist, the camera seems to shift, and another figure comes into frame. ‘Vallie’ was his name (although you assumed it was either a screen name or a stupid pet name) and his only purpose was to maneuver and assist. He was barely ever in frame, always wearing a mask and cloak when you did see him, and even so now. Lucio hands him the knife and glances up at him with fondness. 

“Is that what you wanted, sweetheart?” You nod along, surprised by your own composure as Vallie maneuvers the knife with expertise. You always liked how he looked too, his mask shading over his eyes and the hint of long hair hidden beneath his cloak- he looked slick and dangerous like a serpent too. 

Two serpents twisting and twining all on display for you. 

And one bites the other. 

You didn’t even realize the words ‘stab him’ slipped from your mouth, and Vallie immediately obeyed, sinking the blade in just below his ribcage. Lucio writhed, letting his head loll back against Vallie’s chest as the blade is slowly withdrawn, letting a river of maroon drip down the rest of his torso. 

“More. Give him pretty tattoos-”

The glance of palen, gold eyes comes from behind the mask the helper wears- and he grins. He likes this as much as you do, and that’s especially clear as he position the knife over Lucio’s sternum and begin drawing out intricate, thought out patterns. “I like ‘em- don’t pull... any punches.”

“Oh god me too-” Lucio admits but of course, all three of you already knew that- if his hard, throbbing cock is anything to go by. So Val paints him in swirls and patterns, littering his chest in rather thin but bloody marks. As he himself gets into it, he gives soft puffs from behind his mask and nudges it up slightly with his free hand. 

“If you’d allow me- I think I need a drink.” You think he means ak break for water (or even wine maybe?), and before you can scoff at the idea- he tilts back Lucio’s head and angles the knife, giving a thin sliver into the man’s throat. 

You gasp in delight, leaning forward for a better look as Val leans in and sucks on the oozing wound, drinking the warm blood that pours into his mouth with eager slurps. 

Lucio loves it most of all, trembling and whimpering as he is devoured. His hips arch in small, meaningless thrusts begging for something, begging for more. He’s already dripping precum over the sheets and moaning like a grade A porn star. He lifts a hand back, cupping the back of Val’s head and looking absolutely iconic- you’d mistake this as a plain porno if there wasn’t any blood. 

When Val lifts his head, he’s smiling, lips red and teeth stained- he’s grinning at you knowingly. Maybe he knows you have a hand in your pants, which you aren’t sure how he knows- maybe he’s a mind reader. He lifts the switchblade in silent question, raising a brow, and your nod is all he needs as confirmation before reeling back and sinking it deep into Lucio’s gut. 

“F-Fuck!” Lucio jerks back, and you are suddenly hyper aware of how tight your gut is and how fast your hand is working over you. Blood pours from him, gushes out past parted flesh and coats his stomach, dripping down his groin and over his shaft. He’d be perfect to suck off right about now; the mixture of blood and precum would no doubt be delicious. 

You finally groan out loud, catching both of their attention as you start fucking your own hand in earnest. They both look so coy, Val more so with both the mask and, of course, being so in control, but Lucio looks just as enticing, biting his lip and staring you down like prey. Unabashedly touching yourself- you don’t really care that they can hear your slick noises and pleasing purrs. “Mmm, Val. Fuck his wounds won’t you~ and take off that mask before you do.”

One can become suddenly very forward when you sacrifice thousands of dollars for one good night of fun. 

Lucio is thrown around like a rag doll, laid on his back and head tilted so he’s in good view of the camera- like a proper porn star of course. He arches, showing off the gaping wound in his stomach whilst Val prepares himself. Lucio gently fingers himself open, giving sweet, whoreish moans as he opens his own wound, and Val straddles him, stroking himself before discarding his mask and tossing it off camera. 

You nestle closer to the computer, no doubt expression lost in arousal as you watch Val position himself, grazing the head of his cock over Lucio’s festering wound. He purrs as blood coats him, and then outright moans along with Lucio as he eases in, parting severed flesh further for his entrance. 

Oh god- you can hear it. The slick ripping of flesh tearing, the gush and squish of muscle and blood, and then Lucio’s whimpering, pained sputters as he’s penetrated perfectly. Val’s brow knits upward, expression twisted, focused, as he sheathes himself- looking utterly handsome without his mask. You’re glad you asked him to rid of it. 

Then Val starts moving- and hell seems to break loose from there. 

Lucio cries big, blubbering tears all while smiling and slobbering in the sluttiest manner possible. You can’t see his cock from the position, but you don’t doubt that he’s painfully hard and dripping precum. Valerius seems to meld with his role, thrusting into that tight, dripping mass of flesh so it squirts more blood with every thrust inward. Every thrust inward makes the most disgusting squishing noises and tears even more flesh- it makes your groin pound and your heart race faster. 

“Cum in him.”

Val glances up at you, faint, golden eyes clouded over and his expression, tinted in pink and flushed, even he looks ready to obey. After all, you did give him a couple thousand dollars. So of course he obeys- he grabs Lucio’s hips and jerks forward, shoving deeper into that knife wound until the poor guy is outright sobbing, blubbering, and pleading for release from this torment.  
Then Val stalls, he purrs and growls as he empties himself into Lucio’s oozing wound all until it drips out over bloodied flesh. Lucio can only tremble and give a pained moan in response. His gaze flicks up to the camera, eyes red, cheeks tear-stricken, and you suddenly realize how badly you need to see him scream again. 

“Slice his throat open...”

Finally, Val stops. He stares back at the camera with a sneer, looking slightly disgusted out of no where. Where did he have the audacity to judge? “That would kill him.”

You glare back, legs rubbing together in anticipation, your core aching for release. “Maybe that’s the point. I did pay you.”

“I have a better idea.” The blonde’s sudden interjection makes your heart thrum hard, especially so as it comes out in an exhausted croak. He shifts, turning over despite the oozing of his wounds, and looks at the camera with a sly smirk. “How about I give you some advice instead, snack? Next time you’re browsing in Hor- get a VPN.”

Just like that, the browser is closed, and you are met with a blank, black screen- and a loud pounding on your door makes you jump. 

“FBI Open up!”


End file.
